Recently, a door opening and shutting device for a vehicle which can open and shut a door of the vehicle according to the intention of an occupant without the occupant touching the door has been proposed (Japanese Patent No. 4524001 (Reference 1)).
In the proposed door opening and shutting device for a vehicle, measuring means is provided in the vicinity of the door of the vehicle, the distance between the door of the vehicle and the hand of the occupant is measured by the measuring means, and opening and shutting drive of the door is performed.
However, in the proposed door opening and shutting device for a vehicle, there may be a case where the door cannot be opened and shut as intended by the occupant. For example, in a case where the hand of the occupant is located at a boundary portion of a measuring area, an operation becomes unstable, and thus the door cannot be opened and shut as intended by the occupant.